A communication system including a transmission circuit that transmits a transmission signal through a transmitting inductor, and a reception circuit that receives a reception signal through a receiving inductor inductively coupled to the transmitting inductor is known. The reception circuit restores, from the received signal, a transmitted original data pattern.
In this communication system, an amplitude of the reception signal varies according to a voltage or a temperature, and the like. Therefore, the reception circuit may not be able to accurately restore the transmitted data pattern.